specialafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SugarStarz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SugarStarz page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 00:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Music? No page on music/soundtrack? Miyanlove (talk) 01:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, SugarStarz~ I'm so sorry it took so long for me to reply. Well, I'm ok with it. I do love this anime that's why I've been tryng my best to edit the wiki. I hope you'll still let me edit it. Have fun~ ~EMOchickz23 Re:music Sure, all musics can be heard from the videos. What I meant was page(s) specially for music, like listing all the soundtracks, lyrics and such. Videos can be added at the bottom of the explaination page. Also, I suggest you lessen the transparency of the background. It looks messy with the background and text togeher. No offense. Miyanlove (talk) 09:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: This wiki does need major help to make it informative inclusive to Special A series. Have you take a look at other wikis example to see how they arrange their navigation menu? Two example wikis I'm on Nyan Koi! wiki and Natsume Yuujinchou. Btw, what do you mean by screwing around the wiki? You mean this wiki? If it is some troll(s), you can blocked them from this wiki, just go to their user rights management. Miyanlove (talk) 01:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply about the wiki There's nothing wrong with the mainpage when I visit. maybe the link you use w:c:special-a is misspelled. So, ok, there are two wikis on Special A, and both basicly with little pages. I think its better merging this wiki together, since it is on the same anime series. Besides that other wiki have already their own wordmark and nice layout. My opinion really, its up to you. Miyanlove (talk) 02:24, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Something else to add, wikia usually have maintenance order on Wednesday, so all wikis will be affected temporarily. but don't worry, its just in a short period. Maybe when you visited any wikis on certain time on Wednesday, you'll see some glitch, which is actually normal once you've get used to editing at wiki really ;-) Read more here Miyanlove (talk) 02:58, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks about the music page. I think there's a conflict here. Two wikis on the same topic...well, no offense but the other one does look better with the layout overall... Its pointless for me to be on two wikis with same topic at the same time... Miyanlove (talk) 01:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: oh, whatever.. btw, if you want to leave signature on msg, just use this ~ symbol 4 times. The link you used mispelled and no wonder you always ended up in broken link. Miyanlove (talk) 03:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) No offense Oh wow, you totally got this wrong. If my previous message sound too harsh, please accept my apology. I'm just saying, the other Special A wiki already looks nice with their wordmark/or logo if you don't know, and nice layout. I could help out with layout thing and such but don't ask me to create wordmark,lol. Also, I'm just telling you how to leave signature properly, sorry if I offended you. No No NO, I just want to keep happy editing on wiki and I sure don't want others to be unhappy with me too..so..did you try the ~ symbol to leave your signature? Miyanlove (talk) 01:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) My reply Hello~ I'm so sorry I haven't been able to reply to you, it's just exams were there so I had to study (I still failed 3 though...). But anyway, I'd really like to help you with anything I can. I love this anime so I really wouldn't mind. But I'm afraid I dont know what a b-crat is... If you could tell me I'd give you my answer. Anyay, my semetral break is coming up, so I'll have plenty of time to help the wiki :D - EMOchickz23 Cool :-) Miyanlove (talk) 04:00, October 23, 2013 (UTC) B-crat Yeah, sure! I'd love to help you out~ Thanks for asking me to be one! :D - EMOchickz23 Thanks. I dont mind waiting a bit. I'll be sure to do my best! :D Re: I was inactive XD But I think you can say I am active again. And I am sorry but I am already working on something for another wiki where I am the admin. And hen I have to take care of my wiki too. And then I have my school assignments Lol. But if I have time, I'll try to make one for you. Apple Talk Mainpage What happened to it?! Miyanlove (talk) 16:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:MAINPAGE Yikes SugarStarz! You could at least protect the mainpage by setting them to only registered users can edit. Phuuuhh, ok ok, I'll help arrange the mainpage design. Btw, what happen to the wordmark, did you deleted them? Miyanlove (talk) 04:28, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah well, I'm doing something for the mainpage, so check out later xD About the wordmark, I'd personally think a wordmark is better than no wordmark at all. Miyanlove (talk) 04:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You still there? Check out the mainpage. I've added some features too ;D Miyanlove (talk) 06:01, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yikes, don't sweat about it, your welcome though xD. Do you like the random media? Miyanlove (talk) 06:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) No problem with that, I like to help out wherever/whenever I can. Of course, if I have the time though, but today I'm kinda lazying around on wiki, just hopping from one random wiki to another random wiki. Hop hop here I hop onto Special A and seeing the mainpage, wahhh... Some attention really needed xD Miyanlove (talk) 06:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Happie Niew Year to you too xD Miyanlove (talk) 02:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) re:merging I give my support ;D MiyanloveTalk to Me 01:59, January 6, 2014 (UTC)